


Afternoon Delight

by frumpkinisfae



Series: CR2 Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gray-Asexual Caduceus Clay, Intersex Caduceus Clay, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, POV Caduceus Clay, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Trans Caduceus Clay, Trans Fjord (Critical Role), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vibrators, a hint of Pumat Sol/Caduceus Clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae
Summary: It’s wonderfully comfy and cozy. Though, Caduceus is beginning to see that Fjord is truly feeling the chill. Maybe he should warm him up.Caduceus knows just the thing. It had been part of a gift from Pumat, a set of beautiful smooth obsidian stones meant for pleasure. They are enchanted with a simple spell that allows whoever is attuned to mentally command the stones to begin vibrating. They could also be warmed or cooled in the same fashion.Caduceus pulls out a single stone.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: CR2 Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961788
Kudos: 53





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is like half a cute hangout on the roof and other half porn. It's a little bit less explicit because Caduceus revealed he was having a very ace day as I wrote this and its from his POV so its a bit of a nice twist on my style. Hope y'all like it!
> 
> This is my piece for the Kinktober prompt Teasing!
> 
> Please note, Fjord is trans here and his chest is not mentioned, his bottom growth is referred to as his "dick/cock," and his front hole is referred to as his "shaft/cunt/canal." Caduceus is intersex (Ovesticular DSD) and nonbinary however, that is not mentioned in this fic. Caduceus is also gray-asexual (someone who identifies as asexual but occasionally experiences sexual attraction) and in this piece, he is not currently feeling sexual attraction and lets Fjord know who accepts that without question. Caduceus then pleasures Fjord as he never experiences sex repulsion. If any of that could upset you, please take care of yourself!
> 
> Please enjoy!

On this lovely afternoon, Fjord and Caduceus are enjoying a picnic date on the roof of the Xhorhaus. As per usual, the sky in Rosohna is dark as night, yet the light enchantments of the so-called “party tree” keep the roof in dappled sunset-esque light. It was peaceful, the only noises being the clacking of dishes, the wind in the tree making music with the glass lights, and the far off hubbub from the streets.

Today the two of them are enjoying a floral tea derived from some Rumblecusp plants. There’s a deep, almost cinnamon-like quality with an earthy undertone and a spicy peak. Caduceus brings up his teacup for another sip when Fjord leans into his side.

“Feeling cozy?” Caduceus drawls as he looks down at his smaller partner. Fjord just gives a contented hum.

It’s a slightly chilly day. Fjord is dressed in a long cotton tunic with furlined black leggings. Since Fjord grew up in the warm Menagerie Coast, on days like these he curls into Caduceus’s side. He himself is wearing a woolen dress with blue flower patterns over a much longer white linen dress that stops just above his feet.

It’s wonderfully comfy and cozy. Though, Caduceus is beginning to see that Fjord is truly feeling the chill. Maybe he should warm him up.

Caduceus knows just the thing.

“Wait here,” Caduceus plants a kiss on the top of Fjord’s head before ambling over to his alcove. 

Here Caduceus has stored all kinds of neat items that they’ve picked up on their travels. Many dried herbs, shells, and creature pieces such as claws, whiskers, and teeth. However, right now he’s searching for a particular wooden box.

Thankfully, he finds it without much of a fuss. The well-sanded box is decorated with the Invulnerable Vagrant logo. Opening the lid with care, he looks at the velvet bottom and the beautiful pieces of work stored on it.

It had been part of a gift from Pumat, a set of beautiful smooth obsidian stones meant for pleasure. They are enchanted with a simple spell that allows whoever is attuned to mentally command the stones to begin vibrating. They could also be warmed or cooled in the same fashion.

Caduceus pulls out a single stone, the second largest of the five, puts the box away gingerly. He cups the stone in his hands and wills it to warm. As it does, he turns around and returns to Fjord.

Now, Fjord has lain down on the picnic blanket they brought and has closed his eyes in thought. Caduceus can tell that it's his ‘closed eyes thinking face’ and not his ‘closed eyes relaxing face’ because of the furrow in his brows and how it squishes up the skin at the bridge of his nose.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Caduceus asks as he eases himself down next to the half-orc.

Fjord’s eyes blink open and focus and Caduceus, who briefly falls in love with those amber eyes all over again, “Oh, just things. And stuff.”

He is nothing if not avoidant. Caduceus decides that if he makes a ‘serious thinking’ face again he’ll ask a few more times.

“You seem cold, dear,” he adjusts Fjord’s sleeves, pulling out all the wrinkles so that they are slightly too long resting halfway through green-yellow palms. He then proceeds to draw shapes on those palms. Caduceus would be first to tell any bystander that he’s an incredibly tactile person. The Clay family was raised that way.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Fjord gives a quick chuckle before taking hold of Caduceus’s hand. “I wouldn’t mind getting a bit warmer. Maybe we could share heat.”

Caduceus cocked his head in thought. On another day, that may have lit a light in his pelvis, yet today, there was nothing but the constant gentle flutter of his heart in Fjord’s presence.

With a genuine smile, Caduceus responds, “I’d like to hold off for Today, but I’d like to warm you up. I have something new we can try.”

Fjord’s eyebrows raise, “Okay, shoot.”

Caduceus raises himself to his knees and scoots around so that he is now cross-legged between Fjord’s thighs. The half-orc let Caduceus maneuver his legs into whatever position he wished.

After lifting the front of Fjord’s tunic, he gingerly pulls down the furlined leggings, letting out an appraising hum as he sees that his partner neglected to wear smallclothes. Pumat explained to Caduceus before that for the smaller folk, not wearing underwear has sexual connotations. A bit odd, since his whole family never used the cloth, but he knows cultures vary.

Barely exposed, Fjord’s dark bush is flecked with the occasional white hair, natural as both he and Caduceus preferred. His dick is soft but apparently quite large for a chosen man. The lips of his cunt are somewhat long and fat at the base yet thin at the end. One side of his inner lips is much longer than the other, and on days where Caduceus feels the pull he loves to nip it and hear Fjord yelp.

Looking down at Fjord’s face he sees curiosity twinkle in his eyes. While Caduceus is very patient, he decides to have mercy on his partner and show him the obsidian egg.

“Um, what is that?” Fjord props himself up on his forearms to get a better view.

“A gift,” Caduceus responds with a bright smile. “And I was always taught that the best gifts are shared.”

In a sort of punctuation, Caduceus touches the tip of the egg to the exposed dark green skin above his bush. At first, Fjord lets out a noise of confusion, but slowly eases himself off his forearms and returns to his back.

“You know, love, that reminds me of those hot stones they put on my back at the spa,” Fjord reminisces as Caduceus slowly trails the head downward. “They didn’t get that low, though.”

He brings the egg to rest on the head of Fjord’s cock, warming the soft appendage. With his other hand, he strokes up and down the rest of Fjord’s body, knowing that Fjord enjoys the feeling of his large hands.

As Caduceus begins to circle the egg on Fjord’s dick, the half-orc releases a deep groan. He continues to make lovely noises through the stimulation. His cock deepens in color and begins pulsing.

“It may warm you up better from the inside,” Caduceus suggests as he continues to swirl the smooth stone on his partner’s dick.

Moaning, Fjord nods, “Oh, yes, please. Let’s try that.”

Pulling the leggings down for a bit more space, Caduceus slips one finger into Fjord’s tight channel. He feels the warm pulsing on his finger as he wiggles it around, attempting to loosen him up. Fjord obviously enjoys the firbolg’s efforts as he gives a series of moans with each movement.

“Sensitive today, huh?” Caduceus hums, considering his options.

Fjord’s hips buck up, “Oh, yes. Yes.”

“Alright then,” Caduceus decides as he adds another finger and begins scissoring his cunt, seeking some more give. It takes a couple of minutes for Caduceus to feel that Fjord is appropriately stretched. All the while the half-orc has been moaning and trying to leverage himself deeper on Caduceus’s fingers.

He takes the egg, lowering it to a still warm but mostly lukewarm temperature, and holds it against Fjord’s cunt. After a nod of permission, Caduceus pushes the stone in slowly and gently. Immediately, Fjord lets out a loud moan and releases a series of praises towards Caduceus. Still intently focused on his task, the firbolg eases the stone in until he watches Fjord’s deep red ring seal around the egg, accepting it entirely inside.

At this point, Fjord is slack-jawed and wriggling his hips around to feel the stone move ever so slightly inside him. Caduceus appreciates the sight for a moment, committing it to memory for later before he pulls Fjord’s leggings back up.

“What?” Fjord looks up suddenly in confusion.

“I’d like some tea,” Caduceus says in a steady tone as he wipes his hands on his linen dress and sets their tea spread up again.

“But you just put a, mmh- weird rock thing in me!” Fjord protests, struggling to sit up without moaning at the movement. “Shouldn’t we finish this up?”

A mischievous smile, “Consider it a test of patience.”

And indeed it was. For a while, Caduceus simply drank his tea and enjoyed the sounds of the breeze as well as Fjord’s little grunts and moans. Over time the became quieter until fifteen or so minutes later, Fjord had quieted almost entirely.

“I think I’ve gotten used to it,” the half-orc remarked as he gazed up at his partner.

“Is that so?”

“Yes?”

Caduceus commanded the stone to vibrate.

Immediately Fjord exclaims and shoves his hand into his crotch, shocked at the feeling of the foreign object vibrating within him. His moans return twofold as Fjord’s cunt came alive with feelings he’d never experienced before.

Caduceus hums with appreciation as Fjord fell back into a writhing mess. Eyes closed in pleasure with his mouth parted in surprise Fjord was a vision of ecstasy. His hips were lifted into the air more often than not as if the pleasure is causing his cunt to levitate.

“It’s a wonderful feeling, hm?” Caduceus asked as he poured himself another cup. “Reminds me of bees.”

Fjord’s only response is garbled moans peppered with cussing.

After a few moments, Fjord’s eyes lock with Caduceus’s, “Cad, love, I need release, please.”

Stroking his beard, Caduceus considered, “What do you want me to do for that?”

“Stop bloody teasing me!” Fjord grit out before dissolving into a high pitched moan. He thumbed his leggings down giving Caduceus the signal he’s used to. Fjord can’t cum without touch on his cock.

Caduceus decided to stop ‘bloody’ teasing him, taking Fjord’s now engorged cock and stroking it a few times. It didn’t take long before Fjord’s moans reached a new intensity and the half-orc’s body spasmed in orgasms.

As he came, however, the stone slipped right from his cunt, thudding onto the blanket. While Fjord, shook through his sea of pleasure, Caduceus cleaned up the stone and poured a fresh cup for Fjord.

When Fjord’s breaths eased and he pulls his leggings back up, Caduceus offers him the cup of tea. Taking it graciously, Fjord leans himself into Caduceus’s side and drowsily sips tea.

Caduceus notices that he feels far less chilly, in fact, Fjord may even be too warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Teasing comes up in most anything I write so for some reason it was actually more difficult to write something just about teasing. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Next up is Double Penetration with Wulfclaysol (idk if there's a name for that yet) and Voyeurism with Shadowwidomauk (also idk a name for them either)! If you guys have any prompts or pairing requests, feel free to drop them below!
> 
> I love any and all kudos and comments! :)


End file.
